Just Dance
by FeJoy29
Summary: She was supposed to be letting lose, relaxing and drinking away all of her worries. But those eyes... they just wouldn't let her and she was getting really pissed off. Troyella. In response to ZA Angels write-off challenge.


**A/N: ZA Angels has been one of my favorite fansites for as long as I can remember. I visit that site at least 20 times a day, okay, maybe that's a bit much, but I just love it that much. I've seen their ZA Write-Off Challenges many times, and finally decided to give it a go. So, to be official and all: This story is in response to ZA Angels write-off challenge for Audrey's Theme:**

"**For my challenge, I want to see you write about a ****Wildcat Party****. Parents or no-parents, an intimate gathering or perhaps an all out throw down- it's up to you to pick out the setting and particulars!"**

**I have no idea if I come even close to good for this challenge, but hopefully you enjoy the read. It did take me a while to write it and maybe I'll make some new fans along the way too, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to HSM. This story is rated T for sexual content and mature scenes.**

* * *

**Just Dance**

She had once loved his eyes and she had once really loved it when she knew those eyes were directed towards her. But right now?

No.

In fact, she hated it so much that she was currently scoping out the walls around her to determine which one would be suitable enough for her to throw her fist through. But then she remembered that she had a brain and that if she did throw her fist through one of these walls, she could possibly break her hand, and if she broke her hand she'd have a constant reminder of _him_ and how he just wouldn't stop looking at her.

Something that she just did _not_ want to think about any more.

She was supposed to be letting lose, relaxing and drinking away all of her worries. But those eyes... they just wouldn't let her and she was getting really pissed off.

The grip on the red plastic cup situated in her hand was getting tighter, she knew, but that didn't stop her from making it even tighter. Her cup had barely made it to her lips one or two times, the thought of drinking and "letting lose", as Sharpay had put it, scared her too much because she would knew that she would no longer have control over her emotions and actions after that point.

And if she didn't have any control over her emotions and actions, she was 99.9 positive her fist _would_ go through one of the starch white walls surrounding her.

She was regretting even coming to this stupid and pointless party by this point, especially considering that she knew that he'd be here too, and that he'd make it a point to drive her crazy that night.

He'd be so proud to know that his plan was working.

But none the less, she allowed Sharpay to take the reins and "work her magic" on Gabriella, giving her a mini makeover for the night. Even though it was a cold December night in New Mexico, Sharpay insisted that less was more, clothing wise, tonight.

So per request of Sharpay, gracing Gabriella's body was a gold sequined short dress that reached down to her mid thighs and had a deep-v neck. It was sexy but not over the top, surprisingly enough. Her cleavage wasn't falling out, but rather tastefully there and when she bent over her butt didn't show. So with those things checked off, Gabriella had reluctantly agreed to wear the dress.

Tonight's festivities were put on by Sharpay, of course, in celebration of winter starting and Christmas being just around the corner.

But oh... it was so much more than that.

It had been eight days to be exact. Eight days of what was suppose to be freedom and a chance to clear her mind. Instead it was eight days of hell. Eight long, torturous, painful, agonizing days of hell that she just wanted to end. But she couldn't end it. She couldn't find it in herself to admit defeat and give in to him, and more importantly to give in to what he had done.

It was a painful memory whenever Gabriella would think back to the day that started this all. She just wished that guys weren't so stupid sometimes. Well, all of the time really. She was just so sick of trying to compete and be better than the other girls. And no matter how many times Troy would tell her that no one compared to her, she just couldn't put it past herself and she wanted some space.

So she got what she wanted, only to realize that's not what she wanted at all.

But man, did she miss those kisses... and his hands... and the feelings that erupted in her body at the touch of his bare flesh on her bare flesh... and just him. His smell, his voice, the look in his eyes when she was around, his personality, his smile. She missed it all more than she thought possible.

_Flashback_

Her Track and Field practice had just finished up and Gabriella found herself rushing up to the locker room, exchanging her clothes and belongings for books and notebooks, before she quickly slammed her locker door shut and exited the girl's locker room. Quickly, her feet hustled down the stairs that led to the large Wildcat's gymnasium where the East High basketball team had just ended practice not too long ago.

Her mother was away for the week on business, leaving Gabriella all alone with her empty house. Just like every other day, Troy would pick her up for school, before driving her home after both of their practices were finished. This week Troy often found himself staying at Gabriella's house, offering to "keep her company." He didn't like the idea of her being home alone anyways, so everything worked out nicely in the end.

Today was no different. Gabriella was hoping that they could quickly do their homework together before turning into the couch and watching some movies while ordering some take out to eat. It wasn't really anything exciting, but just being in Troy's presence was more than enough to make her happy.

Her small hands found the heavy door and pushed it open to reveal an empty looking gym. She let her eyes wander around the red and white arena, noticing a few basketballs lying around randomly. The sound of a girl's voice, though, stopped her dead in her tracks.

Turning her body around, her eyes were able to see the one thing that no girl ever wanted to see.

Her boyfriend. With a girl. A girl who wasn't _her_.

Her two small feet came to an abrupt halt and her mouth fell open. The picture being painted for her in front of her eyes was one that should be torn down, shredded, burned, and then burned some more.

Sitting on the bench that lined the basketball court was Troy's perfect body. Sweat was glistening off of his body, his chest was still moving rapidly, and his shirt was no longer on.

Now, if this was a different day and there wasn't another girl in this gymnasium that wasn't Gabriella, a huge smirk would form on her face at seeing her extremely attractive boyfriend settling down from a hard and rigorous basketball practice. She would most likely saunter over to him, swaying her hips just a little more than usual, before she gracefully snuck up behind him and settled her lips on his ear lobe, immediately hearing Troy's desirable moan escape from his mouth. But today? No. Today was clearly different. Today was clearly going to be bad.

Seated on Troy's lap is what Gabriella calls a 'Daddy's-girl-princess-fake-excuse-of-a-human.' Or rather, a dumb blond that lives off of Daddy's credit card who would give anything and everything to have Troy Bolton as their own. But they can't. He's taken.

But clearly that memo isn't getting through their very thin brains.

The 'Daddy's-girl-princess-fake-excuse-of-a-human' was sitting on Troy's lap with her arms wrapped tightly around Troy's neck, her head continuously flying back as her ear-splitting fake laugh kept running through the gyms air. Her "giggles" were being blown in Troy's face, a face that, okay, _yes_ was wide eyed, leading Gabriella to think that maybe... _just_ _maybe_... Troy was in a state of shock at the moment.

But that didn't matter.

Because 'Daddy's-girl-princess-fake-excuse-of-a-human' was still on his lap.

Troy hadn't noticed her yet, and Gabriella didn't care enough to stand around and wait until he did.

She clutched her purse and books closer to her body before spinning around and making a mad dash for the gym doors. Her anger level was rising steadily at this point and all she wanted was to scream. She held it in as best she could before aggressively slamming the gym door open and allowing it to slam shut behind her.

She was certain that would get his attention.

Not even seconds later she heard her voice being yelled down the hallway by her one and only. She brushed it off quickly though and looked for the nearest exit. She was too pissed off at this point to stop and have a chat with him, to listen to his explanations and his apologies.

_End Flashback_

Thankfully, she found the nearest exit pretty fast and darted towards the nearest bush where she could hide. When she knew that he had given up looking for her and stopped screaming her name, she made her way to her house by foot, only to find Troy's car parked in her driveway with him inside it. He clearly looked upset and his hands wouldn't stop running through his hair. Quickly, she had managed to sneak by him and to her gait, where she managed to go in to her house the back way, allowing Troy to think she never came home at all.

She had turned her cell phone off before she proceeded to drown herself in self misery while taking the longest bubble bath of her life.

She hated being home all alone, and Troy knew this, which is why he was always over her house when Gabriella's mother was away. But that night was different.

She spent the night all alone.

But she was tired of thinking about this by now, so she allowed her mocha eyes to roam around the room that she was currently in. There weren't any good people in the room, and the kitchen adjacent to this room held _him_ in it, so that was an obvious no. Holding her red cup in her hand, she allowed her feet to start moving and she went to look for some of her friends.

-

-

"He won't stop watching me!" yelled Gabriella into Sharpay's ear over the music.

"Well, get use to it Gabs. He's not going to stop. Look at you! You're freakin' hot as hell! Come on girl, you need to stop thinking about guys, let's go dance!"

Gabriella didn't have much of a choice before Sharpay had wrapped her hand around Gabriella's wrist and pulled her into the main room where the DJ was spinning the hottest and latest music. The lights were off and a make-shift disco ball hung from the ceiling providing the only lighting in the room. People were shoved up against one another, the music having drawn all of the teenagers to one place.

Gabriella's red cup had long ago been discarded, her hands now holding Sharpay's as they both let go on the dance floor and put it all out there. Neither one cared what other's thought, they just went crazy.

Dancing was one of Gabriella's favorite things to do for as long as she could remember. With the sound of one of her favorite re-mixes filling her ears, she let her eyes close, her body relax and her hips feel the beat. She could feel that Sharpay had since left her once a song ended, probably to go make sure no one had burned down her house yet, but she didn't mind. Having a dance partner wasn't a top priority for Gabriella at the moment.

So she tuned out all of those thoughts and all thoughts relating to everything else and _everyone_ else and went back to dancing to the music.

It was like her body was on fire and she was on a different planet. Her hands roamed all over her body, teasing admires as she brought a bit of her dress up with her and continued on her way, tilting her head from side to side, throwing her hair over her shoulders, and "gettin' low" at the appropriate times.

She wasn't alone for long though, the sudden feeling of two hands sliding around her waist and a hard chest being pushed up against her back brought her back to her senses. Immediately, her body froze and she went to move away from his touch, but his strong hold on her kept her in place.

"You _know_ I had nothing to do with it," he whispered directly in her ear, trying to better enable her to hear him over the loud music. "You _know_ I'm not like that. You _know_ it's just you and me."

Sure, she _knew_ that, but that didn't erase that fact that she was pissed off. Well, correction, she was pissed off _and_ jealous, but Troy didn't need to know that.

Once more, Gabriella did her best to tear herself from Troy's grasp, but he caught on too quickly and gently slammed her small body back into his much larger one. His right hand rested itself on her flat stomach, drawing lazy eights while his left hand made its way down the side of her slim body, sending sparks through Gabriella's veins.

"No..." she whispered out loud, more to comfort herself then anything else. His body was too strong, his aroma was too powerful, and his ability to just _be_ was too enticing.

The next thing Gabriella knew, her body started moving to the beat again and she felt Troy move with her. His hands were all over her body and she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head at the sensations he was giving her.

She knew that she should stop it... that she shouldn't do this and that she needed to stay strong. But who the hell was she kidding? At the end of the day it was just her and Troy. He didn't ask the 'Daddy's-girl-princess-fake-excuse-of-a-human' to sit on his lap to make his girlfriend jealous and pissed off. She knew better than that, but she just let her emotions get the better of her in the moment.

So she threw the past out the window and pushed her hips back further, relishing in the sound of Troy's moan filling her ear. She lifted her left hand up to run across the back of Troy's neck, pushing his head down further on her neck. Easily, Troy found her "spot" that made her weak in the knees, and he didn't hesitate to tighten his hold on her waist to keep her from falling.

The beat of the music seemed to pick up as it washed over the occupants in the packed room. Sweat was glistening on Gabriella's forehead, as well as Troy's, but they didn't care. Gabriella could feel that she was having an effect on Troy and she could feel herself that he was having an effect on her. Her heart beat was picking up and her need for more was at an all time high.

Effortlessly, Gabriella spun her small body around in Troy's arms and slammed her chest up against his chest.

"I want you," she whispered into his face after bringing his forehead down to meet her own.

In seconds Troy found Gabriella's lips where he hungrily attached his own to hers. The passion that erupted between them was earth shattering, the need, desire and lust clearly evident between the two.

Troy sensed her intense need for more and took the initiative to grasp her hands tightly in his before he stood in front of her. With a confident ease, Troy ushered them through the tight crowd, making sure to look back every few seconds to make sure Gabriella was okay. And each and every time he caught her sparkling eyes, the smirk on her face, the love radiating off of her body. With one last wink, Troy faced the front again and led them to the stairs that led to the second floor.

Soon, Gabriella felt herself being rushed up the stairs quickly by Troy's strong hands. When they reached the top, her body was spun around and slammed into the white wall that was the hallway. Troy's hands flattened against the wall by either side of her head as his lips came crashing down to her own.

Their mouths were unafraid, their tongues exploring. They kissed as if their kiss was the entire world. But Troy's hands were urgent too. They ran over her body, down her face, through her hair, cupping her breasts, sliding over her waist and under her dress, fumbling and unfastening her clothes. She could feel his belt buckle somehow come loose, the heat of the metal digging into her side.

"Let's go... go... somewhere..." muttered Gabriella in between gasps and kisses. Catching her drift, Troy easily moved his hands down to Gabriella's ass to shove her up his body and held on to her. Immediately, Gabriella rapped her arms around Troy's neck and brought her lips down to his collar bone, claiming him as hers.

Her giggles warmed Troy's heart as he bumped them into a random door that easily swung open revealing an empty spare bedroom. Gabriella's head tilted back and her laughter rang out once more, allowing a huge smirk to form on Troy's face before he kicked the door shut and remembered to lock it too. Holding on a little longer, Troy walked them both over to the large bed where he slowly and carefully rested Gabriella's body down.

Blue met brown and they held them there, neither one daring to break the eye contact. It was intense and passionate, and a silent way of communication for them both.

"I'm sorry I'm such an ass," whispered Troy as he hovered above Gabriella's body.

"I'm sorry I get jealous easily," returned Gabriella.

"You don't need to apologize, especially for that." Troy brought his head down towards hers and skipped past her lips, aiming for her neck instead. A soft moan escaped Gabriella's mouth as Troy delicately grazed his lips and tongue over Gabriella's perfect skin.

Helplessly, Gabriella's body arched up into Troy's, immediately feeling the effect that she was having on him. Her small dress was riding up her thighs quickly and her sleeves were falling down her shoulders.

Not long after savaging Gabriella's neck, Troy released himself to get up and stare down into Gabriella's eyes, making sure that she knew how much she means to him.

He then went in and kissed her on the lips. The kiss started off slow, as he switched his attention from bottom to top lip, but then she opened up and her tongue found it's way to his.

Tongues dancing, one arm around her shoulder bringer her in close, and another resting on her silky smooth thigh, Troy felt one of Gabriella's hands cup his cheek while the other rested on the inside of his thigh, right near Troy's crotch.

Getting in the moment, with his lower hand Troy slowly moved it up Gabriella's thigh, brushing the bottom of her dress up higher, slipping under it completely, gliding up her stomach, tracing her breasts, and then cupping her right one outside of the bra. With his thumb Troy rubbed her nipple through the lace material and applied slight pressure with the rest of his hand. While his thumb did its work he felt Gabriella's hand rest on his stomach, press a little, then lower to his member, rubbing it slightly through his jeans.

Troy's fingers worked quickly and Gabriella felt her bra loosen up. Soon enough Gabriella's hands started to rise upwards to allow better access for Troy.

Easily, Troy maneuvered Gabriella's gold dress up her slim body, bringing her black bra with it. He took a moment to take in all that was his girlfriend, silently thanking whoever was looking out for him "up there."

His nose came down to touch Gabriella's in a sensual action, taking another moment to bask her all in.

"I don't deserve you," whispered Troy.

Gabriella's eyes immediately softened at his words. "Oh baby... _you_ deserve so much more. You don't even know."

"No. _You_ deserve so much more. You don't deserve an ass like me who gives you every reason to be pissed and jealous. And for the rest of my life I'll be eternally sorry and doing my very best to make it up to you."

"For the rest of you life... I like the sound of that. And I have the perfect idea of how you can start. Now shut up and kiss me," ordered Gabriella before she lifted her head up to meet Troy's lips halfway.

Within seconds the passion had returned between the two. Hands roamed aimlessly, moans escaped over and over again, and sweat glistened their foreheads once more. Troy notice Gabriella's quick breathing, but it wasn't quick enough for his liking.

Easily, Gabriella ripped off Troy's shirt leaving him half clothed as she worked on his pants. She slipped them off and down over his feet, taking his shoes and socks with them. Finally satisfied with their bare bodies, Troy returned to kneel in between Gabriella's legs as she snugly wrapped her legs around his waist.

Carefully, Troy peppered Gabriella's body with as much love as he could give, showing her how sorry he was, how grateful he was to have her, how much better of a man she made him, and how much love he had to give her.

Neither one heard the music blaring below, but rather created their own music and rhythm. Steam formed around them, gasps, moans, slight screams and pants could instead be heard in the bedroom. Over and over again they became united as one.

-

-

Gabriella's small fingers were drawing imaginary pictures on Troy's bare chest, the sound of his even breathing confirming that Troy was still asleep. The night's activities had been beyond spectacular, and after three rounds neither Gabriella nor Troy could physically keep up with it any more.

It had turned into soft and sweet kisses before they both felt their eye lids become heavy and they naturally molded their bodies together before they allowed sleep to over come them.

But Gabriella had woken up not long after, the intense beat of the stereo below them bringing her back to reality. She couldn't help but laugh at how lucky they were that no one had come looking for them yet or interrupted them.

After she let out a deep sigh Gabriella felt Troy move his body around next to her, and seconds later his eye lids slowly drew open to reveal the most impeccable shade of blue imaginable.

"Hi," whispered Troy into Gabriella's face.

"Hi."

"Did you sleep?"

"Mhmm, I just woke up."

"How are you feeling?" questioned Troy.

"On top of the world." Gabriella brought her deeply swollen lips up to wipe off the small smirk that started to form on his face.

"Let's go dance," murmured Gabriella against Troy's mouth.

Troy jerked his head back trying to register the words that just came out of his girlfriend's mouth. "W-What?"

"Dance. I wanna go dance with you," pleaded Gabriella, pushing out her bottom lip in the process.

Immediately, Troy eyed her actions and felt his heart begin to tug. "Baby... I can barely move my body, more specifically my lower half of my body, and you want to go get up, get dressed, walk, and then go _dance?_ _Dance? _Do you know what you have to do to dance? Move all of these things that I can _not_ currently move," exclaimed Troy in desperation.

Gabriella chuckled and blushed at the same time before burying her head in Troy's bare chest that was still sticky. "Please baby?" she whispered into him.

Troy let out a huge sigh, trying his hardest not to flip out over the idea of moving and getting up. "Don't you like our current position? Aren't you happy right here? Because I know that I'm more than happy with where we are right this very moment."

Troy then proceeded to carefully roll them both over so he could lean up on top of Gabriella and hover over her, making sure to press his pelvis into her own.

"God... you know I love it right here... but... I just want to dance. I want to feel the beat and music burst through my body, I want to feel your body up against mine, I want to feel you breath down my neck as you run your hands all over my body... up my sides... over my stomach.. up my thighs... and pretend to innocently finger me as if I won't notice. I want to feel us loose ourselves in the music, in the moment, and just... just dance."

Troy could feel himself stir at the words that came off of his girlfriend's delicious lips while she managed to run her small fingers over his body at the same time. "Baby... what you just said... that's _far_ from "just dancing,"" corrected Troy with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry Bolton, I'm well aware of that," responded Gabriella as she bit her lip, running her bare leg up the back side of Troy's.

"Fuck... you _know_ I can't say no to you."

"Yes, I do know that. Now help me get dressed, I don't plan on dancing nude," said Gabriella.

"You know Montez, that could be arranged, and _far_ more interesting..."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I really hope this didn't bore you to death and that you don't think that this was a complete waste of time, because that would just stink. Is it too much to ask for a review? Again, I'm new at the whole one-shot-ZA Angels-thingy, and I'm not too sure if I'm even good at it. So please review and go check my other stories, including my current project ****You, Me and the Stars****!**

**FiFi xoxo**


End file.
